


Confession (Little Brat)

by Scorpinonymous



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom Lee Taemin, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpinonymous/pseuds/Scorpinonymous
Summary: Don't tease Taemin when he can't jerk off. And don't tell him your secrets either.





	Confession (Little Brat)

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 6am and I was forced to write this. Yes I say "My God" a lot because it was 1 in the damn morning.

"What did I say about being a bratty shit, Nini?"

"I'll receive Daddy's punishment."

Jongin was a decorated submissive. Sunkissed skin scattered with bruises and cum, reddened dick sealed with a bright blue cage, perky ass with a deep red hand mark, to top everything off with a leash and blindfold while cuffed up. All dressed in silky red thigh highs and garters to match. Why?

Because Taemin likes decorated brats.

All bent over for him, taking everything that the minutes go by. That's what Jongin wanted after the teasing and being ornery. It's what he deserved. What he begged and confessed for days on end between performances. To be spanked red and overstimulated. Dressed pretty like his favorite doll and fucked with it ripped apart. Have his throat hoarse to where Jongin couldn't speak and would need hot tea.

The younger felt up the mattress protector in his hands before gripping it as the next slap fell hard. It had only been fifteen smacks before Taemin ended it all to caress the tender skin. The softness of Jongin's ass felt like velvet with every pinch and squeeze. He just had to lay down his dick between it. Just to see his little kitten squirm in his favor and bury it even more.

"How eager are you for me to fuck you?" Taemin questions.

Jongin whines and started to wiggle a bit, "Very. I've been so ready for you to take my ass, Daddy."

"And last I've checked," Taemin takes off the last bit of clothing he had, "you were dreaming about me?"

"Yes! I have. I'm sorry I came all over myself."

All Taemin can do was scoff and tut at such wanton. Though he would love to know what his dreams were to make it reality. He slowly gets up from Jongin's presence and proceeded to grab the toys that were of fit for this moment. Only about three, but it will do.

And feeling the bed shift made Jongin get into position. What Taemin loves out of the younger. You never lay a hand on him when asking for him ass up, legs raised, back arched. This was his prized submissive.

"You ready for the first toy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Jongin breathes. As soon as that was answered, his puckered hole twitched at the sudden coldness. As much as he loves to be blindfolded, he hates to not see the foreign toys in and on him to make him hypersensitive. But the sudden chortle as soon as the toy went in his hole without any unease.

"I guess that plug really did stretch you out."

There was honestly no retort for that. It was anticipation for what will happen next. Jongin can feel Taemin's naked skin on him. The breaths he could hear by something that's being applied. His knees are practically bouncing in anticipation. Toes curling at the imagination. Thoughts running wild.

My God, it ran wild.

"Oh! Oh my f— oh shit!"

Lowest setting.

Taemin tugged at the wire holding the bullet in him. He wants his kitten's walls sensitive. He wants his dick felt at every perimeter possible. It was a pay-per-view show that was going on. Of course the oldest would stroke at the sight. To just know that you can bring a tall, dark, confident man that make women weak fall to his knees in the most humiliating way possible. Squirming with his senses lost and puny, decorated in lube, drool, and sweat that added to the lingerie. Taemin has all this power and he can just watch on his throne and pump his dick ready.

"You're certain that you might handle this much stimulation?" Taemin asks in a low growl as his nerves sent eye rolling vibrations.

"Y-yes. I'm nothing but Daddy's fucktoy. _Fuck_ please experiment all over me. I don't deserve any of this."

Jongin's hair was pulled in a delicate manner. But holy fuck, that cock sitting pretty on his crack made him moan shamelessly. "No you don't. Just nothing but a slutty little fuck that just wants pleasure."

No one was wrong about that. For fuck's sake, Jongin is grinding on Taemin's dick with the vibrator shy of his prostate. All he could do was agree. He was a slut. He wanted pleasure. He anticipates everything that's being given to him.

"I bet you could just come to this vibrator alone."

"I-I could...I could come in seconds."

Taemin halted his actions and gave a firm slap on Jongin's ass. The younger stiffened up, head speeding to wonder why he would say such things. In front of Taemin. With so much dignity. Why would he—

"Oh fuck! No, Daddy it's too much!"

Medium setting.

Tears were already pricking in Jongin's eyes as he's turning into a sobbing mess. The first dry orgasm came hard as his prostate was slightly brushed over so many times. As much as he wants to run from the vibrator, there was no chance. His mind wouldn't allow him to say the safe word. Not that he even would try.

Taemin leaned and looked down at the wretched man beneath his touches. "Who taught you how to hold your cum for five minutes for three days straight?"

Jongin oh so remembered that time. Many times he's failed and coated Taemin's hands that gave him a well earned punishment. "It was you, Daddy."

"And who made you dance around with a vibrating plug up your ass and made you stain your clothes?"

"It was you." About five choreographs he had to do in the studio. There were a change of pants, but the sheer humiliation if it wasn't there.

"Aren't I preparing you for Daddy's cum? I hadn't even gotten a chance to touch myself. You know what that means."

"Yes! I want your cum inside me. Please, I want to walk around with it plugged in my hole."

God, the imagery. Those cute, dainty thighs dripping with his cum everywhere. Doing fuck all and just eating him out with the plug still on. Taemin could not cum yet. Though that sinful picture is etched into his brain. Though his mind was already bleeding to stuff his dick in already, he was calm about the situation.

But with a dirty trick.

He wants to see every emotion that comes with Jongin's fucked out face. So with the spiked sleeve from the bed on his girth, Taemin slowly pushed in his needy entrance. Holy fucking hell was that moan glorious. So elongated, so flexible, so erotic. That back that arched so deliciously. His head lolling back. Taemin can only imagine those eyes. And was only a bit of the head. Now it was emptied out, and by God Jongin's pout was so cute. Even that whine of his. Although there was a bit of guilt to see the blindfold stained with patches of tears, but they knew that of they wanted to stop, they would.

That process started all over again. It wasn't consistent either. It was either the head, a sneak peak of the sleeve (which Jongin bucked his hips in as a means for relief), or even the full thing to fuck him with two strokes and emptied out. All resulting in a wide range of emotions and sounds. Those cute whimpers went into full on sobs. To beg for mercy. Fill his worthless hole with his dick. That good sight of Jongin's ass gaping in need for him. So much moans of appraisal when the tips touches the vibrator. And Taemin lives for it.

He lives for Jongin's ass. The plump, juicy flesh to compliment the tight, warm, puckered little hole. Those thighs that the stockings hug so dearly. Going back to the hole, the _vibration_ of it all. So much blood pressure is going through the roof. Taemin just wants to fuck him to no end. Wanting his toy to be a messy, incoherent mess. He wants it. He _needs_ it.

"Daddy please don't tease me. Please fill my ass with your dick, I beg of you."

Yup.

Lost it all.

Taemin plunged his aching dick into Jongin with a synchronized but rewarding moan. And fuck he was ready to move. So warm. So stimulating.

"Let's make a deal, Nini."

Even if Jongin cannot see, he is energized and curious.

"If you can handle being overstimulated for ten minutes, I'll fuck your cute face. Does that sound good?"

Oh that thought. The burning sensation in his throat. So much warmth that trails down. And the gagging. Jongin is just _yes yes yes_ like a fucking mantra. They both know they love it.

Taemin slams his length to have the younger wash in another dry orgasm. The buzzing feeling is to die for. "Who's Daddy's little fucktoy, Kitten?"

"I'm Daddy's little fucktoy."

Soon as that was said, Jongin was in heaven. His voice was hoarse and uncontrollable, moaning and speaking words in existence that puts adult actresses to shame. No coherent thought was to be made as he could only think of how much good treatment he's getting. All of this is so much at once and he's taking it like the bit of a champ he is. All of it just rewards him with a warm welcome of hot, sticky cum.

But God those porn worthy words.

"Oh God, Daddy. That's it! Right there! _Fuck_ I feel so full. Fuck the cum back in me. Please, I'm undeserving of this!"

If you're wondering how Taemin's brain matter isn't oozing out of his ears, then it's a mystery. The oldest was gripping onto the headboard and the small of Jongin's back that'll leave a well off bruise. All the breath in his lungs just left as he watches liquid drip to his thighs. Oh, he can hear it. The glorious sloshing sounds of his cum getting fucked back in. Skin on skin getting slapped mercilessly. The constant fucking buzzing of the vibrator and the ticking clock on the wall. Taemin was practically feral at this point.

He didn't have a care in the world. He waited for this moment. The days where there was no time to jack it in the bathroom or the hotel suite. Where porn just made him even more unbearable by the second. All of those teasing texts and videos of Jongin taking in big, juicy dildo in their own room.

_Are you jealous you can't have me, Daddy?_

Taemin has what he wanted.

All he did was stop his actions that resulted in an obvious loud whine. His mind was blank at the moment. There wasn't much in there other than the color white. Taemin calmly uncuffed Jongin and flips him on his front in a gentle manner. And untying the blindfold to see a teary eyed Jongin, the younger couldn't help but look at him wide eyed in concerned. But it was so hard to look away from those narrow, darkened eyes. They never looked away, not even with taking off the cage around his girth.

"Hey, I—"

His head slowly cocks to the side, "Ride my cock, you unworthy fuck."

Jongin gulps hard and whimpers a quick _yes sir_ before sinking to the hilt. He wasted no time to get to a steady pace with this sudden aura of assertiveness. It made his chest pound. Only he knows Taemin is like this when he's _completely_ fucked out of his mind. And to not receive another long punishment, he bounced ever so elegantly with noticeable stutters in the thighs because lord it made him a lot more aroused.

Highest setting.

"O-Oh fuck! Oh God no! Daddy, no I'll co—"

"C'mon Nini, come for Daddy. I want you a slutty wreck today."

Damn, could he come on command. Jongin howled a long, dragged out moan as thick spurts of cum stained his chest. He wanted to come, but not like this. Not while everything is hitting his sweet spot so fucking much.

He couldn't look at Taemin in the eyes; and rightfully so. His pupils dilated, mouth toothy, and moans that can be described as growls or maniacal cackles. Fucking hell, that turned Jongin on. That was his motivation to keep riding that dick to ten minutes. It was heaven milking him, hearing those moans that harmonized with his. And that hand around his neck just made things worse.

"Look at you, I don't ever have to tell you twice to do anything. You're a prized little whore, Kitten."

If Taemin ever had to describe Jongin right now, it was a proud, fucked out mess. Teary crossed eyed, black haired sticky, drooling smile of a face that made him thrust into him as well. Seeing that face change dramatically was a sight to die for. He could feel the pit of his stomach pooling more and more. His ears flooded with stuttered moans and hiccups. All worth the wait.

"What happened to my confident Nini? That loud piece of ass that _begged_ to be filled with Daddy's cum?"

Jongin couldn't really answer that. It was probably the overstimulation or the fact that he got what he wanted. He did bite off more than he could chew. "I-I want...wanted Daddy's cum in me. I was really selfish."

"Yes you were. Fuck, come finish me off."

Jongin twitched his way closer to sit his hips down in short, but deeper thrusts. But that kiss. Oh that kiss melted everything off; neverminding the other half-assed thrusts Taemin is doing to to milk himself. His hands perversely grabbed the younger's ass as it gyrated in a sinful rhythm. Tongues slick with each other's saliva as they matched one another's hips. Fuck, those moans were symphony with the sticky cum dripping to Jongin's lower back.

Taemin couldn't help but get a little handsy. "N-No~! Oh fu-ck, not there! Please!"

"Why? We still need to do five minutes left. Unless if you don't want me to—"

"I wan-nt...you to use m— oh no, Daddy."

Taemin made one last ravish on Jongin's body before doing anything else. Bruising his neck with slicked marks, teething the hardened, oversensitive buds, and kissing every ripple in his body that was deemed sanctified. This was art: it must be worshipped with care. Even if he was fucked like a cheap blow up whore.

Taemin lowered the vibrator level by level before pulling it out after the sleeve. Both toys filthy with cum and lube coated and taken to the side on the bed. He took one last sane look of the younger and articulated everything. Flown hair, flushed face, swollen lips, love bites, stains of cum on his stomach and clothed thighs. Jongin was beautiful. "You're coming from my cock only. Don't hold back any moans, understand?"

Even if he was a mess, Jongin couldn't help but smile, "Yes, Daddy."

Both golden toned thighs to his shoulders, bottoming Jongin fully to sit him lovingly on his lap. He took a good look of Taemin, seeing the devilish smirk on his face.

Their hips met in the most forceful manner, taking Jongin by surprise. All he could do was grip the sheets before feeling a rude awakening. He could never look at Taemin's eyes like this even if he wanted to. The amount of hunger and lust in the man. Jongin was practically thrusted off his lap.

And Taemin _loved_ it.

He had a front row center of Jongin's ass getting filled and stuffed with cum and dick. The fucking jiggle in his skin and pathetic failing of his half-mast dick was all to see. He loves an overly sensitive Jongin. His dick red with need to cum. Those moans that were getting louder and elongated with every thrust. That face that was pure sin. Taemin felt like he won at life.

"D-Daddy~! Oh my— fuc-k! I'm going insane! Sh-it! You're so d-deep in m— oh right there! Right there!"

Everything was going so well.

Taemin's hair was drenched in sweat and sticked onto his forehead, arms were veining and gripping onto luscious thighs. And those lips were nothing to be unused. The kiss was so messy like everything else. It was turning chaotic. Thrusts were sloppy, moans were getting gurgled and shuddered, the bed was creaking louder and louder like the ticking clock. Any moment now was going to end them both. Jongin's toes curled to a crackling tight ball as the nerves shot relentlessly down to his core. His thighs and hole was soaked in white, creamy puddles. All he could do was hold onto Taemin's back as he scratched marks for dear life and his mind couldn't trail off to anything but white pleasure.

It was too much.

He's going to come soon.

He can't think straight.

Any moment can be enough.

Please.

Any moment.

"Come for me, Jongin."

It was all it took. His eyes rolled back as his throat howled out one last broken moan. Pathetic spits of cum painted his stomach once more as Taemin offered to ride his high with such greedily tight walls. It was so wrong, but the ownership of it all. Making a man so weak to the point where he bends over for a slab of dick. It was so wrong, yet so right. As soon as Jongin looked seemingly coherent, he felt a sudden emptiness. His eyes shot open to see Taemin pulling his forgotten leash (also stained with cum) towards him to the other side of the bed.

Fuck, his dick was _frosted_ with cum.

"Open."

Jongin followed command with an abrupt, familiar burning sensation in his throat. He, of course, gagged at the few seconds before becoming familiar to it all. He looked so ghastly. Red faced with messy hair and so much cream all over his body that it looked like a hazard. Here he was, deep throating dick that he moaned with every thrust. That's how he likes to tease. His nose kept nudging the bone every second, only stopping to be marveled at like an exquisite petting zoo. 

Taemin never looked so ready to buckle over. He could feel it coming any second. So he held Jongin's face in place to jerk himself off a couple times. Fuck, did that trail of saliva between the lips and tip did wonders. A long, crackled moan ripped from Taemin's lips as he painted one last, untouched skin of Jongin. Dainty nose, cheeks, even the sticked out tongue got a taste. He was a perfect little mess.

His perfect Jongin.

"Daddy, I need your cum plugged back in me. It's leaking out!"

Taemin rolls his eyes and chuckles at the exaggerated whine. He couldn't help but kiss him one last time. That tongue could do no wrong. Especially if it could just lead to playful giggles.

"Alright, you little brat."

He had Jongin bent over for him again as he puts the plug back in him. All of that pent up teasing and it looked like messed up icing on his legs. Even the lingerie got a bit dirtied up. It was a lot of cleaning up that needed to be done. Showering, changing the sheets, dirty clothes, washing the toys, the whole nine.

"Hey," Taemin speaks up, "was I a bit too rough?"

It wasn't that hard of an answer either. Usually what Taemin asks after every sexual deviancy. Though a rough player, he still wants to be sure. The plug was fully nuzzled back in and he felt Jongin's thighs become significantly shivered. Until something felt weird on his thighs, which snapped his head back to see Jongin nuzzling a softened up dick. This one was definitely a troubled brat.

"Perhaps a bit too soft."


End file.
